


Entre la vida y la muerte

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Por Halloween, Romance, ShikiRikka, Una historia de la que estoy orgullosa, sobrenatural, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Takamura Shiki tiene un accidente automovilístico el día de su boda.





	Entre la vida y la muerte

**Author's Note:**

> Un día tarde, pero no importa. A pesar de que escribí esto hace un mes, inspirada por cierto vídeo musical que descubrí por casualidad, no tuve tiempo de transcribirlo (lo único que no me gusta de escribir en papel) y arreglarlo para el día de ayer que fue Halloween. 
> 
> Pero bueno, ya está aquí, y sólo quiero decirles que estoy super feliz y orgullosa de esta creación... No sé, pero cuando la leí nuevamente (luego de tantos días de haberla escrito) me resultó demasiado bonita. Trabajé muy duro para que quedara aun mejor y pueda llegar a sus corazones así como llegó al mío~ 
> 
> Sin más, póngase cómodos y espero disfruten de la lectura.

**.**

**.**

31 de octubre, miércoles, mitad de semana. Halloween, noche de brujas, día de disfraces y falsedades. La noche está oscura, acoplada a la ocasión, y las nubes en el cielo están tintadas de un rojo grisáceo inusual durante el resto del año.

Takamura Shiki, dentro de la oscuridad de su auto dañado, recupera la consciencia con dificultad. Hay dolor en su cuerpo, sobre todo en su frente, y el fuerte impacto de hace un momento lo mantiene en una posición incómoda. No sabe qué sucedió con exactitud, muchas cosas no son claras para él en ese instante, y estirando uno de sus brazos (el que menos duele) alcanza la puerta del piloto. La abre con torpeza y se impulsa hacia fuera, es el pasto seco que amortigua su caída y un poco rato después, que alcanzó tomar aire fresco, se pone de pie.

Sus pasos son pesados, dolorosos, pero no deja de seguir adelante. Tiene que buscar ayuda, tiene que salir de ahí para que sea encontrado, ¡Tiene que salvarse de esa catástrofe!

Y como si el destino le sonriera ahora, luego de la mala jugada que le hizo, logra visualizar una casona entre el bosque. Su visión se vuelve cada vez más borrosa, ha perdido mucha sangre ya, y aun así no lo piensa antes de acercarse a ella. Logra llegar, luego de un gran esfuerzo, y una vez dentro (la casona prácticamente lo recibe con las puertas abiertas) las luces del interior, incluidas varias velas bien distribuidas, se encienden ante su presencia. Da un par de pasos y comienza a escucharse la melodía de un piano…

No puede más, ha hecho demasiado en su condición, y el agotamiento apaga su consciencia… Sin embargo, antes de caer una silueta se muestra frente a él.

**.**

El dolor en su frente lo despierta y es un ardor familiar en la zona herida lo que lo hace abrir los ojos. Justo a su lado una voz lo consuela:

-Tranquilo, estarás bien, yo estoy aquí. Te ayudaré, te sanaré, no me separaré de tu lado.-

Y lo ve, tan próximo como lo sintió, a un hombre de tez blanca y de cabello rosa opaco a la altura de los hombros que con una mano limpia con cuidado la sangre de su frente. Cierra los ojos por un momento, toma un respiro y los abre nuevamente. Puede ver mejor al otro, detallando su fino rostro, y se le hace bonito, sobre todo cuando le sonríe amorosamente al cruzar miradas. Su corazón aletea de golpe y se percata que aún vive, lo que le produce un gran alivio. Entonces, intenta levantarse de donde está recostado, una cama supuso por la suavidad del colchón, y la persona a su costado se lo impide.

-No te sobre esfuerces, descansa por el momento.-

Es recostado nuevamente con facilidad, débil aún se encuentra, y quiere protestar pero no se lo permiten.

-La boda puede esperar, _mi amor_.-

El murmullo finaliza con un roce en sus labios que lo deja paralizado, sobre todo porque los labios sobre los suyos son bastante fríos. Luego una mano se posa sobre su pecho, brindándole suaves caricias, y el tacto es casi tan helado con el anterior. Su mente se nubla y se pregunta qué puede estar pasándole, considerando que tal vez se trate de un raro sueño producto de su condición. Y con ese último pensamiento, lo única lógica que su mente logra procesar, cierra los ojos con esperanza de despertar.

Cuando recupera la consciencia por segunda vez, de no ser por su personalidad estoica habría entrado en pánico. Se halla en la misma cama, en la misma habitación, y el ser de rosas cabellos duerme a su lado abrazado a él. Traga grueso y sabe que no se trata de ningún sueño, ni nada parecido, concluyendo que debe salir de ahí inmediatamente… Ese lugar no le genera buenos presentimientos.

Así que se las arregla para separarse del otro, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no despertarlo, y hecho esto se levanta con éxito. El cuerpo le duele, pero puede soportarlo esta vez. Sale de la habitación, que es más amplia de lo que imaginó, y una vez afuera apresura el paso por los pasillos alfombrados. Rápidamente consigue las escaleras y desciende sintiendo su respiración agitarse, no sólo por el cansancio sino también por el anhelo de dejar ese lugar.

Una vez abajo, de vuelta a la sala que lo recibió antes, puede ver la salida, su libertar, pero de pronto choca contra algo… Contra alguien más bien. Levanta la cabeza y se fija en el muchacho frente a él: es alto, bien parecido y de cabellos de un azul tan claro como el cielo diurno. Es la expresión ajena lo que lo inquieta; es robusta, sus cejas fruncidas, y el azul de sus obres lo apuñalan como dos dagas. No se atreve a decir nada, ni siquiera puede pensar claramente, y es una voz a parte la que rompe la tensión.

- _Oh_ , no deberías estar aquí… Aún estás débil y herido, tienes que descansar adecuadamente.-

Siente un escalofrío en su columna, gira sobre sus talones y ve en la punta de la escalera  a quien hace un momento dejó en la habitación. Y ahí se da cuenta de la vestimenta que trae, de su traje completamente blanco… Un distinguido traje de bodas.

El recién llegado comienza a bajar y cada escalón, cada paso, es un latido asustado en su corazón. No puede dejar de mirarlo, perdido en su belleza, y a la vez está consciente que correr es inútil. Cuando este está junto a él le dedica una mirada dulce y comprensiva que lo confunde todavía más, luego acaricia su brazo, precisamente donde está más lastimado, y se abraza a él para llevárselo de vuelta a la habitación. Se deja llevar, no sabe qué hacer, y termina encerrado una vez más quedando a solas en esta oportunidad.

Se queda de pie, enfocado en la nada, y el nudo en su garganta se acentúa. Piensa en su familia y en su futura esposa que sus padres eligieron para él y con quien se casaría esa misma noche. No tiene inconveniente con ello, aunque para muchos un matrimonio arreglado sea una desgracia, pues más bien él lo ve como una responsabilidad al ser el único primogénito de su familia. Y se siente frustrado, debe cumplir con su compromiso a como dé lugar, pero a cambio se encuentra encerrado en ese sitio extraño.

Y la determinación crece en su pecho, él es el tipo de persona que no se queda con los brazos cruzados, cuestionándose que tiene que haber una salida para regresar a su hogar… Aunque, ¿Realmente él pertenecía allá? y vacila por un instante, mas se despeja en seguida decidiendo ocuparse en vez de preocuparse.

Se enfoca ahora en la habitación, espaciosa y con los muebles necesarios, y se detiene en la ventana. Se acerca a esta y la abre sin dificultad, es lo único que tiene. Mira abajo, poca luz nota, y no lo piensa más…

La dificultad en bajar no es sólo por su cuerpo lastimado sino también por su falta de ejercicio, pero se las arregla para tocar el suelo en una sola pieza poniéndose en marcha en seguida. La noche es más oscura que antes, aunque todavía hay un deje de luz, y una densa niebla aparece como si se burlara de él. Con cada paso se vuelve más complicado ver más allá y se detiene de golpe al captar un par de marchas oscuras no muy lejos.

La niebla se dispersa, todo lo contrario a una simple casualidad, y suda frío al visualizar las siluetas frente a él. Una pertenece al muchacho alto y de cabello claro y la otra mostraba a un rubio tan sólo un poco más bajo que su compañero.  Ambos visten traje negro.

-Déjenme pasar.- pronuncia por primera vez, ya cansado de todo lo que pasa, y sin sentimiento alguno en su voz- Déjenme salir de aquí.-

No hay respuesta a su petición y cuando está a punto de moverse, así sea para pasar a la fuerza, los muchachos se mueven hacia un lado revelando al de cabello rosa, quien ahora lleva un modesto buqué y un velo cubre su rostro.

-¿Prefieres la ceremonia al aire libre? _Amor_ , pero si dentro todo está decorado muy bonito para los dos.-

Entonces, su mente hizo _click_ … ¿Ese hombre quiere, espera, que se case con él?

-Por favor… No sé qué está pasando, no sé quiénes son ustedes, pero déjenme ir.- esta vez se le escapa en una súplica.

Ve las flores descender desde su posición y se arrepiente de sus duras palabras. En seguida, los dos jóvenes se unen hombro a hombro nuevamente, cubriendo a su protegido, y se le acercan. No tiene tiempo de impedirlo, ni siquiera de forcejar, y cada uno lo toma de un brazo alzándolo del suelo con suma facilidad.

Vuelven a la casa, a la que se está convirtiendo en su peor pesadilla, y es dejado en una habitación diferente sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea apagada y descuidada. Sentado, y a la solas, baja la cabeza y se apoya en sus rodillas ¿Está acabado…? ¿Es su fin?

Al poco rato aparece el hombre vestido de blanco, el velo cae ahora hacia atrás junto a su cabello bien peinado, y no logra leer su expresión. Se le acerca, el _tap tap_ de sus zapatos de tacón lo desconcierta, y se sienta a su lado en silencio. Poco a poco se atreve a mirarlo, sus ojos, su nariz respingada y sus pequeños y finos labios casi blancos…

La confusión no deja de crecer en su interior, ya no hay cabida para el dolor de su cuerpo, y da un respingo cuando el contrario toma su mano. El frío contacto le congela hasta los huesos, pero no hace nada por deshacerse del agarre.

-¿Quién eres?- en cambio pregunta, bajo y audible, sin moverse y atrapado en el rosa mirar.

-Sera Rikka.-

-¿Qué es este lugar?- saber que está dispuesto a responderle le hizo continuar.

-Un pequeño espacio entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos.- explica paciente.

Aquella información lo aterra- Entonces, ¿Yo estoy…?-

-No, no estás muerto. Sin embargo, tampoco eres parte de los vivos.-

Abre los ojos cuanto puede, sin lograr creer lo que ha escuchado, y al repasar en lo que ha vivido desde su llegada a aquel misterioso lugar comienza a verle algo de sentido.

-¿Puedo volver?-

Esa pregunta genera que el agarre se vaya (incluso, se había acostumbrado al frío tacto) y la expresión ajena decae levemente.

-Sí, puedes.-

-¿Cómo?- pide saber, algo agitado.

-¿Realmente quieres volver, Takamura Shiki?-

Y esa inquietud, además del uso de su nombre, lo hace dudar. ¿Qué tiene él en su vida? Su única afición es el trabajo, por lo que se descuida a sí mismo, y su familia… Está y a la vez no, es complicado. Hasta ahora, a sus casi treinta, no había pensado en ello.

-Y… ¿Qué hay de ti?- entre su confusión hace una nueva pregunta, un deje de su curiosidad late en su interior.

Una sonrisa triste se forma en los labios del otro, llena de melancolía, pero no deja de atender su inquietud:

-No hay mucho que decir sobre mí… Me enamoré de un hombre prohibido y, como su esposa no pudo soportar que él me amaba también, lanzó un hechizo que congeló mi corazón.- hay una breve pausa que le da cierto suspenso al relato- La única forma de romperlo es llevándole calor, que alguien me ame… Dime, ¿Me amarías?-

Quien se le presentó como Sera Rikka se acerca más y más, no dándole oportunidad de procesar sus palabras, y una mano toma su mejilla (está fría como era de esperar). Por si fuera poco, en sus ojos apagados percibe una invitación que le resulta difícil rechazar. Una sensación burbujeante nace en su estómago, que lo lleva a pensar que ni estando vivo ha experimentado tantas sensaciones diferentes… Frente a ese hombre, extremadamente cerca, se siente vivo. Y finalmente la distancia se corta por obra de los dos.

Es helado al principio, pero aun así no se separa, no desea dar marcha atrás. A medida que el beso avanza el contacto se vuelve cálido, con el frío desapareciendo poco a poco, y él quiere más, poder sentir cada parte del cuerpo contrario para comprobar por sí mismo la presencia de calor. Su corazón late con fuerza, retumbando en su pecho como si fuera a escapar, y el sabor de aquel mutuo intercambio es incluso más embriagante que el _whisky_ que gusta beber… De hecho, es más adictivo.

A su debido tiempo el beso se rompe, aunque la distancia entre los dos sigue siendo mínima, y se deleita con lo que está a su vista… La piel del rostro agarró color, luciendo sonrosada producto del beso, y sus labios, aquellos que lo volvieron loco hace un momento, están tintados de rosa… Es realmente hermoso.

Y se da cuenta, mientras brinda una caricia a la cálida y suave mejilla del otro hombre, que el corazón de este no era el único cubierto de hielo. Hasta ahora ha vivido encerrado al mundo, tan ajeno a los sentimientos y a la calidez humana, que creyó que no necesitaba nada más… Qué equivocado estaba. Entonces, absorto en los obres rosas deslumbrados con su reflejo, toma su decisión:

-Acepto.-

Y en esa noche sin luna, cubierta de penumbras y nubes densas, se celebra en privado la unión de dos almas solitarias que hallaron finalmente a su complemento.

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales:** Ah, ¡Finalmente está publicado! estoy muy feliz. Pero, ¿Les gustó? quisiera que si, al menos agradado. 

Gracias por leer y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia.

Por cierto... ¿Están curiosos por conocer la historia de Rikka? Espero que si, porque yo ya me hice toda la novela en la cabeza... Vamos a ver si alcanzo a escribir sobre ello. 

Gracias una vez más y hasta una próxima vez~


End file.
